Rememberance
by mindovermadness
Summary: Remebering the past.


**Rememberance**

_Severus Octavian Snape_

_January 9, 1959 October 31, 2115_

_Beloved Husband, Friend, Father, Spy_

_"I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you."  
--Roy Croft_

"I never thought I would survive the war let alone win. I had lost so much before it ever really started. Now I'm glad I lived because I wouldn't have traded a moment of this life for anything.

Years ago, now, my friends said I was crazy. I had finally gotten the courage to tell them about us. Ron thought it was a joke while Hermione simply frowned.

When I managed to convince them I was telling the truth, they turned away from me not able to understand that I needed you.

When Draco found out he hugged me. I bet you didn't know that. Six and a half years of animosity thrown away in a heart beat because I made you, his godfather, happy. We became close after that.

Remus was glad that I had found someone to love and who loved me back. Did you know he and Sirius were soul-mates?

The Dark Lord attacked that Christmas but you already know that. You were there. Your black robes billowing, baby-fine black hair whipping in the wind, pale skin glowing in the spell fire. I prayed with every breath I had that we would make it out alive and I spend every breath now thanking whatever god is listening that we did.

We were married that June at the Leaving Feast when I was no longer a student of Hogwarts. Albus presiding, Remus standing as my witness and Draco standing as yours, we were bonded in the Great Hall of the only place either of us had ever really called home.

A hundred and eighteen years we spent together before your time came to move on. You died on Halloween. It seemed fitting that the horrible Professor Snape, bane of every student's life, left this world on a day when scary things have been known to happen. It was that day that a Raven took up residence in Hogwarts. That bloody bird was a menace or at least it was to the students who never got a moments peace.

In over a century together we raised our five children (though you once swore you would never have any brats of your own seeing what your students were like), our grandchildren, and our great-grandchildren. The next generation is on its way and I wish you could be here to see them in action. I never caused this much mayhem.

It our anniversary today, that's why I came when I knew that had you been able to, you would be cursing me for my foolishness in coming out in the middle of a rainstorm. It's been twenty years since you left and I miss you so much. There's one rose here for every year you've been a part of my life. I know you not here. This is just a marker to stand as a reminder of your life. This is the spot were we became friends, were we said 'I Love You' for the first time, and were you proposed… This is our spot, our little patch of perfection on a forgotten hill behind the castle where and oak tree stands offering shelter and watching over the castle from behind. This is our tree and our place and this is where they'll place my stone tomorrow.

My time has come and I look forward to it. My job here is done, my life lived, and my battles won. You've been watching over me just like you did when I was younger. Lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to step into the light."

_I feel weightless now. All the burdens from my life just drifting away. They're no longer my mantle to carry. I see you there smiling the smile only I ever got to see. The one that went all the way to your eyes and wasn't shadowed my the horrors of your past or the choices that you made. You hold out your hand to me looking just as you did when you first found me here. The grey gone from your hair, the marks of time gone from your face, no scars left to show the war we fought, you black eyes dancing with mirth just like when you scared me that day._

_I reach out to take your hand. My skin smooth and unblemished, my black hair wild and untameable, my green eyes no longer haunted by death and nightmares, and a smile on my lips that I doubt even in life I smiled. Our family and friends stand behind you waiting, each smiling at being able to welcome another loved one home._

_Harold James Potter-Snape_

_July 31, 1980 June 9, 2135_

_Beloved Husband, Friend, Father, Savior_

"_In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."  
--Bliss and Cerney  
_


End file.
